In the conventional art, an air conditioner is known (refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2000-97510) that comprises a heating means inside a refrigerant circuit and supplements heating capacity by using the heating means to heat a refrigerant during a heating operation cycle. In the air conditioner of Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2000-97510, if the temperature of the refrigerant rises abnormally, then the output of a burner (i.e., of the heating means) is stopped.